mistletoe
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Sometimes having an extremely shy girlfriend can be a slight problem, especially when you re sharing a small house together with three other men around Christmas time.


**Title: **Mistletoe**  
>Pairing: <strong>Sergei x Mathilda**  
>Summary: <strong>Sometimes having an extremely shy girlfriend can be a slight problem, especially when you´re sharing a small house together with three other men around Christmas time.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Zadien gave me the idea of this oneshot! Seems like I can´t get enough of these two… ! It might not be that good since I wrote it quickly but..meh… I´m wishing you all a merry Christmas and happy new year and sincerely hope you have more "Christmas Spirit" than I.

* * *

><p>Mathilda blinks. Twice.<p>

Sergei looks down at her with a seemingly indifferent expression after his eyes left the mistletoe above. Her cheeks turn pink as their eyes meet and she pushes her fingers together in a gesture of shyness. Someone must have put it there for them, since most of the Russian team doesn´t celebrate Christmas but New Year in January.

_But who…? _Mathilda ponders to herself.

Sergei is far from the most romantic man around, and he seldom voices his affection for Mathilda, but the fact that he seems to take her into consideration and suggesting to kiss under the mistletoe makes the pink haired girl extremely giddy inside. She regards herself as very lucky and she´d never want to let go of this chance. Grinning to herself she leans towards him; standing on the tip of her toes while grabbing onto his shirt to keep her balance. A hint of a smile can be spotted on the Russian´s lips as he puts a hand on her waist to support her as slowly bends down. It has bothered her that Sergei is tall enough to control their kisses: if he doesn´t bend down for her she can´t reach his lips and it has limited their smooches quite a lot. If she would have her way she´d surprise kiss him from time to time. Inches away from kissing Mathilda realizes they have an audience and she shies away almost violently, leaving Sergei a bit confused. He straightens out his back slowly and let his eyes wander to the person who disturbed them.

"Why are you standing around in the…?" Yuriy walks up, carrying a cup of coffee. Soon his icy blue eyes narrow a bit, and a knowing smirk grows on those pale lips of his. "I see, I see."

Mathilda looks like she wants to disappear from the surface of earth as she tries to hide her face within the high neck of her sweater. A few moments later Ian appears from the kitchen, a bowl of cookies in his hands. Upon seeing the couple standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen he also starts grinning like crazy. It´s now clear who got up early and put up the mistletoe. He couldn´t have done it without help though, not being as short as he is. Bryan emerges from the bathroom zipping up his pants. The brute doesn´t care that there´s a girl with them now and he´s not afraid to act overly rude around her. Mathilda seems to shrink in size as the whole Russian team is now gathered around them. Sergei regards Mathilda silently before he takes a step forward to shield her from his teammates´ piercing sets of eyes.

"So… when are you kissing?" Ian tries to peek at Mathilda, he´s strangely excited.

"….In f-front of everyone is a b-bit…" Mathilda tries to speak up, being very awkward and bothered, and her voice ends up breaking.

Ian grins, looking at them with a pair of slightly big purple eyes. Yuriy sighs but can´t help but be amused by the youngest Russian´s so called prank. Maybe he did some research online on how people from other cultures celebrate Christmas and decided to put the mistletoe there for the new couple in a way to make Mathilda happy. As Ian keeps urging Mathilda to kiss Sergei, Bryan groans loudly, scratching the back of his head.

"Pfff….Just kiss already." He stares at the woman.

Yuriy looks at the two, understanding they most have been plotting something. Ian, who is still grinning, tries to reach Mathilda but ends up hugging Sergei´s leg as the much bigger male won´t let him get near her. Although he doesn´t show it much, the once calm and content Sergei is slowly getting a bit frustrated by the commotion. Sergei touches his forehead as if his teammates are causing him a slight headache.

"Go." He utters in a heavy Russian accented English.

Yuriy tenses a bit, Ian stops hugging Sergei´s leg and moves away and Bryan looks at him silently before he daringly breaks the silence."Wha-?"

Sergei almost glares at them. "Leave us."

Bryan frowns at him with one raised brow before he shrugs, walks up and grabs Ian and walks out the door. After a few moments you can hear a muffled scream outside: he must have thrown him into one of the many snow drifts by the road. Mathilda flinches as the two men outdoors seems to yell at each other in Russian. Mathilda looks at the door with a worried expression; _did she cause trouble again? Is Ian alright? _Yuriy, for a moment not sure what to do, shrugs before he walks into the kitchen to get more coffee and to go back to playing his computer games.

Mathilda snaps out of it as Sergei touches her shoulder in a way to get her attention and she looks up at him a bit confused. Sergei sighs once more before he bends down and does something surprising. Arms supporting her by her bum, he easily lifts her off the ground so they´re facing each other. to him she must be as light as a feather. Suddenly being face to face with Sergei Mathilda blushes a bit more, blinking shyly. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she caresses his cheek as she looks into his eyes. After glancing over her shoulder: making sure no one is watching she presses her cherry lips to his. Sergei breathes in her scent through his nose as he gently returns the gesture of affection. They kiss briefly and share a short romantic moment under the mistletoe. Sergei looks at Mathilda as if she´s someone very precious to him, someone who has been able to go beyond all his barriers of protection and reach the deepest parts of him with that sweet smile of hers.

Bryan enters the house with Ian over his shoulder; the smaller man has a red nose and snow in his hair. "Good work, Pinkie!" He cheers. "You made Seryosha blush. Mission accomplished."

Mathilda flinches, blush intensifies, and with a yelp separates herself from Sergei. He lets her down carefully and he is once again left almost glaring at his teammates. It took him quite a long time to get her to be comfortable around him enough to be intimate and his teammates are working against him by scaring her away.

"I .. uhm.. I´ll go to y-your room…" Mathilda tells her boyfriend and hurries away.

Sergei´s eyes follow the small girl as she disappears from sight, then a soft sigh leaves him. With a slightly cold expression, he looks at Bryan and Ian. The man, taller than 2 meters, turns his back to them and heads back as well.

"Do not disturb." He eyes them before he closes the door behind him.

Ian blushes a bit before he grins mischievously. Bryan crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down at his shorter teammate.

"Don´t even think about it. I agreed to help you put that veggie up, but I ain´t watching you get kicked out of the house because you walked in on them screwing."

Bryan shrugs, and walks away leaving a slightly blushing , wide-eyed Ian by himself.


End file.
